Tell The Sun and Stars Hello
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Bob and Damasen's final moments, as they fulfill their line of the Great Prophecy, "Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" [ONESHOT]


**Bob**

Bob watched nervously as Koios lumbered away, turning to Percy as he asked, "You okay, big guy?"

Bob frowned, as a flood of memories flashed by. Holding down Ouranos, his life as Titan of the West, fighting Percy at the Lethe.. "I do not know. In all this-" He gestured to the monsters. "what is the meaning of _okay?" _

Annabeth peered towards the Doors. "Did I hear correctly? Two more Titans guarding our exit? That's not good."

Bob realized that, from what little knowledge he had regained about the Doors, one thing was for certain; only two of them would make it out.

Percy looked at Bob, concerned. "Do you remember Koios? All that stuff he was talking about?"

Bob gripped his broom a little tighter. "When he told it, I remembered. He handed me my past like... like a spear. But I do not know if I should take it. Is it still mine, if I do not want it?" He shuddered inwardly.

"No." Annabeth said firmly. "Bob, you're different now. You're _better_."

Small Bob must have realized the same thing Bob had, and he jumped down and bumped his head against the Titan's leg. Bob tried to think of some way they could all make it out, but alas, there was none.

"I think you can choose, Bob." Percy said. "Take the parts of Iapetus's past that you want to keep. Leave the rest. Your future is what matters."

Bob pondered the demigod's words, yet, sadly, if any of them were to make it out of there, Bob was pretty sure he didn't have much of a future. "Future..." He muttered. "That is a mortal concept. I am not meant to change, Percy Friend." He gazed sadly at the Doors. "We are the same... forever." Yet a small part of him rebelled against the comment. _Of course_ he had changed, he had befriended two demigods, had he not? Small Bob head-butted him again. And a good cat.

"If you were the same, Annabeth and I would be dead already. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends, but we _are_. You've been the best friend we could ask for."

_'Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.' _Annabeth had said. Bob's eyes darkened. "Let us go them, friends. Not much further."

* * *

Bob watched as Riptide slid out of Percy's hands and hit the ground with a _clank!_ Bob realized Death Mist no longer surrounded him, and Tartarus hissed. _Your fear smells wonderful. I see the appeal of having a physical body with so many senses, Perhaps my beloved Gaea is right, wishing to wake from her slumber. _He stretched out his hand, but Bob leveled his spear.

"Begone!" He cried. "You have no right to meddle!" Although truthfully, Bob knew, he had _every _right to.

_Meddle? I am the lord of all creatures of the darkness, puny Iapetus. I can do as I please. _The black cyclone spun faster, and Annabeth fell to her knees, clutching her ears. Bob stumbled, feeling his life force sapping away as he slowly got sucked into the cyclone.

Bob roared. He charged an thrust his spear at his chest. Tartarus swatted him aside, and the Titan crashed to the ground. _Why do you not disintegrate? You are nothing. You are even weaker than Krios and Hyperion._

"I am Bob."

_What is that? What is Bob? _

"I choose to be more than Iapetus." Bob replied, mustering his strength. "You do not control me. I am not like my brothers."

Small Bob leaped out, and arched his back and hissed. His form flickered, and he became a full-sized skeletal sabre-toothed tiger.

"Also, I have a good cat."

Small Bob sprang, sinking his claws into Tartarus's thigh. He scrambled up the chain-link skirt. Tartarus howled, and Bob thrust his spear into his side, right below his breastplate. He swiped at the Titan, but Bob dodged. Bob held out his hand, and the spear flew back to his hand. Small Bob raced to his side, his teeth dripping with ichor.

_You will die first, Iapetus. Afterwards, I will add your soul to my armor, where it will slowly dissolve, over and over, in eternal agony. _Tartarus mused to himself.

Bob felt terrified, but he put on a brave face and grinned, turning to the demigods. "Take the Doors. I will deal with Tartarus.

Tartarus laughed. _Deal with me? You are only a Titan, a lesser child of Gaea!_ The primordial mocked. I_ will make you suffer for your arrogance. And as for your tiny mortal friends..._ He turned to the monsters,_ DESTROY THEM!_

Bob saw Annabeth and Percy dash towards the Doors, and Bob and Small Bob dodged and weaved, occasionally attacking, before withdrawing before the primordial could swat them out of the way. Despite the fact he was up against a god way out of his league, Bob had plenty of time to contemplate his situation. He knew Percy and Annabeth had to make it out, but he knew someone had to push the button, _and _someone had to keep Tartarus occupied.

Which meant only one could make it out.

Bob felt his strength waning, and Tartarus was growing stronger, being able to move about in his new form better. Small Bob lunged, but was smacked aside. Bob bellowed with fury at the primordial for hurting the cat, and charged, but Tartarus grabbed his spear, and pushed him downhill, knocking over telkhines like bowling pins.

_YIELD! _

"I will not." Bob said, glaring at the god. "You are not my master."

Tartarus snarled. _Die in defiance then. You Titans are nothing to me. My children the giants were always better, stronger, and more vicious. They will make the upper world as dark as my realm!_

Bob howled as the god snapped the spear. He felt a part of himself which had been attached to the spear, burn away. He collapsed to the ground. Small Bob snarled at Tartarus, and Bob struggled to rise. Yet in that moment, Bob knew it was over. He would join his brothers, just another soul among thousands trapped in Tartarus's cyclone.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Damasen**

Damasen readied himself as the Maeonian drakon roared, and charged the giant. He punched the drakon, his mind replaying Annabeth's words. '_Break the curse._' She had said. '_Bob has a plan to reach the Doors of Death._'

_'It's a terrible plan.' Damasen had argued_. His fist connected with the drakon's jaw.

_'But isn't it worth trying? You could return to the mortal world. You could see the sun again.' Annabeth persisted._ Damasen punched the drakon again.

_'Do you like our fate?' Bob had asked. 'Do you remember the sun? I miss the sun. The stars too. I would like to say hello to the stars again.' _Another punch. Damasen missed the sun and stars. More than he could ever admit. The warmth from the sun's rays, so welcoming, compared to the acidic heat of Tartarus. The twinkling stars in the night sky, filled with all sorts of wonder. Damasen pinned down the drakon.

_'Don't fight the drakon. Figure out a way to break the cycle! Find another fate.' __Annabeth pleaded. _Damasen roared, ready to kill the drakon, but he hesitated. He stepped back. "You will serve me." The giant ordered.

The drakon growled nervously, as if to say, _"You won't kill me?" _

"I will no longer harm you."

The drakon's eyes darted to and from nervously. Finally, the drakon bent down, accepting the giant's control over him.

"Now," Damasen said, grabbing a lance and mounting the drakon. "we have an appointment with the Doors of Death."

* * *

**Bob**

Moments before Tartarus could steal his essence, the Maeonian drakon appeared, with Damasen riding on its back.

Bob heard Annabeth's cry of disbelief. "Damasen!"

Damasen smiled, inclining his head. "Annabeth Chase. I took your advice. I chose myself a new fate."

Tartarus hissed in confusion. _What is this? Why have you come, my disgraced son? _

The Maeonian drakon advanced, snarling. "Father, you wished for a more worthy opponent? I am one of the giants your are so proud of. You wished me to be more warlike? Perhaps I shall start by destroying you!" Damasen charged. The monsters tried to stop him, but the drakon flattened everything in it's path. Damasen jabbed at Tartarus, forcing the god to back up.

Bob stumbled, limping towards the Doors, Small Bob at his side. Bob winced from the pain, but he grinned, his silver eyes shining bright. "Go. I will hold the button."

"Bob, you're in no condition-"

"Percy, we have to." Annabeth was on the verge of tears, her voice cracking.

"We can't just leave them!"

"You must, friend." Bob clapped Percy on the back, shaking away all his fears. "I can still press a button. And I have a good cat to guard me." Bob heard the angry insults from Damasen, and added. "Besides, it is your destiny to return to the world. Put an end to this madness of Gaea." A Cyclopes sailed overhead, and Tartarus was being pushed back from the Doors, but he began to push back. Percy glanced at Damasen, as Tartarus bellowed;

_You cannot kill me! I am the pit itself. You might as well try to kill the earth. Gaea and I- we are eternal. We own you, flesh and spirit!_

Percy turned back to Bob, his eyes pleading. "Bob, don't! He'll destroy you permanently. No coming back. No regeneration."

Bob felt fear bubbling up, but he pushed it down. "Who knows what will be? You must go now. Tartarus is right about one thing. We cannot defeat him, We can only buy you time. Twelve minutes, I can give you that."

"Percy... hold the Doors." Annabeth rushed to Bob, and kissed his cheek. 'Monsters are eternal." Annabeth said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We will remember you and Damasen as heroes, as the _best _Titan and the _best _giant.. We'll tell our children. We'll keep the story alive. Some day, you will regenerate." Bob smiled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"That is good." He decided. "Until then, my friends, tell the sun and stars hello for me. And be strong. This may not be the last sacrifice you must make to stop Gaea. No more time. Go." Annabeth and Percy entered, and Bob winked. "Hold the Doors closed on your side. They will resist your passage. Hold them-" He never finished his sentence. The Doors shut, and Bob pushed the UP button, as Small Bob stood guard.

_NOOOOOOO! _Tartarus roared in rage. His eyes seethed with indescribable fury. _No matter. Gaea will destroy them. _

The next twelve minutes passed, and Bob lifted his finger off the UP button, and the Doors disappeared from Tartarus. Bob charged into battle, forming a spear in his hands, and swiping at his thigh. Damasen embedded his lance in Tartarus's stomach a millisecond later. Giant and Titan glanced at each other, their expressions sorrowful. The line of the prophecy, '_Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death' _had been fulfilled.

Damasen turned to dust, and Bob, despite himself, smiled, and he closed his eyes. He felt himself scattered, and the pieces made their way out of Tartarus, to where Percy and Annabeth, reunited, lay, bathing in sunshine. He took one last look, silently telling the sun hello. He took a final breath, and fell into a vast realm of dizzying blackness.


End file.
